It's Always Been You
by oceaniami
Summary: Blaine Anderson-Berry comes home from Dalton for the weekend only to find that Kurt has a date with somebody. Luckily his sister helps him out and he confronts Kurt. One-shot.


A/N: Hello! My name is Ashleigh and this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in it. If anything, Glee owns me.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson-Berry was expecting at least a hug from his older sister when he got home from Dalton Academy on Friday night for the weekend. What he didn't expect was for her to be screaming more than usual.<p>

"BLAINE! GET INSIDE NOW. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Rachel shrieked.

Her shrill voice pierced through the night air and Blaine winced. Sighing, he got out of his car and dragged himself into the house where Rachel was waiting at the window.

Instead of being tackled into a hug like he was used to on the weekends, he was forcibly grabbed by his Dalton striped tie ("Hey, watch the blazer!") and dragged into his sister's head-ache inducing pink room. "Nice to see you too, sis," He muttered. He sat down on her bed and she rolled her eyes.

"What's so important that you had to almost choke me to death with?" He asked.

She looked like she was fighting to keep herself from blurting out a whole speech. Finally, she just exploded.

"KURT GOT ASKED OUT ON A DATE BY A GUY HE MET AT HIS DAD'S SHOP AND THEY'RE GOING OUT TO BREADSTIX THIS WEEKEND AND I DON'T WANT THEM TOO BECAUSE I WANT _YOU _TO BE THE ONE TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH A KURT AND LATER GET MARRIED AND HAVE BEAUTIFUL TRIPLE-THREAT BABIES AND I'LL BE THERE FAVORITE AUNT-well, actually there _only _aunt but anyways-THAT SHOULD BE YOU INSTEAD OF HI-" Blaine cut her off by smacking his palm onto her mouth.

"What about Kurt?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. She removed his hand.

"He's going on a date on Sunday." She threw her hands up in the air and collapsed on the bed next to him. All of the blood drained from Blaine's face and he felt his stomach drop to the plush carpet below.

"No…no…this isn't good…that should be me." He mumbled. He was staring numbly at his hands. Ever since the first time Blaine had laid eyes on Kurt when he first showed up at the Anderson-Berry household for a sleepover, he had fallen head over heels for the sarcastic fashionista. He would give up his large collection of bowties just to be with him. And Blaine loved his bowties.

Rachel sat up in a flash. She gave him her confident smile, "I know. That's why I had Finn 'accidentally' drop a bucket of ice water on him, causing him to catch an unfortunate and inconvenient cold."

Blaine's eye's widened and he shook his head as if Rachel didn't just say that. "You _what?"_

She rolled her eyes again, still with a crazy smile on her face. "You heard me. And you're welcome."

He stood up abruptly. "Rachel! Why would you do that? Now Kurt's sick!" He barked.

She gave him a look. "Uh…duh. That was the point. Now he can't go on that date Sunday." She shook her head. "Now get out of my room." She gestured to the door. "I have my nightly call with Finn in a few minutes."

He shook his head. "I still don't get my hug?"

She smiled, "Oh yeah!" and with that, she pounced into his arms, knocking him back onto the bed. They were both laughing. She rolled off of him, still giggling. "Okay, now get out."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt awful. How the hell did Finn accidentally pour a bucket of cold water out of the second story window, <em>just <em>as he was walking under?

He sniffled and rolled over in bed, his head pounding. He _never _got sick. And when he did get sick, it was usually at an unconventional time. This case being that he had a date tomorrow and there was no way he would be back to full health in time.

His name was Kohl and he was a customer of Kurt's dad's at Hummel Tires and Lube. He didn't go to McKinley unfortunately, he was home-schooled and maybe that was a good thing as he was sure to be bullied by the jocks for being bisexual.

But Kurt's chances were ruined now and he had to call off the date with Kohl when Carole sent him off to bed when she noticed his fever. Said Step-Mother is currently in the kitchen making him chicken noodle soup.

Maybe he should be grateful that his date with Kohl was cancelled. He had a crush on one Blaine Anderson-Berry, Rachel's younger brother. And it wasn't right for Kurt to lead someone on when he had feelings for somebody else. Just thinking about the boy with gorgeous curly hair (Kurt preferred it not gelled and curls splayed about.) and smoldering hazel eyes that were more like liquid gold made butterflies erupt in Kurt's stomach. It was just a little crush though; I mean he's talking about _Rachel_'s younger brother. Rachel was his best friend but his vocal rival all the same. But he was just so…irresistible. Not to mention an amazing vocalist, musician, _and _dancer.

By now, Kurt's heart was fluttering from Blaine-Thoughts. Damn that Anderberry (As he liked to call Rachel and Blaine.)

A knock at his door interrupted his musings. It was probably Carole with his soup. "Come in." he coughed out.

Only it wasn't Carole. It was Blaine.

"Hey there Kurt…how are you feeling?" Blaine asked shyly.

Kurt shook his head, his eyes wide, heart pounding. "B-Blaine. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Dalton?"

Blaine smiled, "I came home for the weekend and Rachel told me you got sick." He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the duvet above Kurt's stomach.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't help but visit Kurt. So here he was, sitting on Kurt's bed, watching the said angel peek up at him from the covers. It was so adorable that Blaine had to look away.<p>

"So…I heard you have a date yesterday…"

"Rachel told you?" Kurt asked softly. "It's cancelled now."

Blaine looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry Kurt…"

"Don't say that. I think I might actually be glad that it's cancelled."

Blaine looked confused. "Why would you say that?"

"I had my eyes set on somebody else…the only problem is, I don't know if the feelings are returned." He murmured. Blaine perked up a bit. _Maybe there's a chance for me. _He thought hopefully. Scratching his head thoughtfully, he decided to make a move.

"Listen Kurt, I sort of had my eyes set on somebody too."

Kurt froze. Who was he talking about? Maybe it was one of his Warbler friends at Dalton? Or somebody else? Or _Kurt._ His stomach fluttered at the thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, who?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned forward until his face was mere inches from Kurt's. Close enough that he could…"accidentally" lose his balance fall onto Kurt, joining their lips together.

Kurt felt Blaine's breath as he sighed. It smelled like peppermint. His heart was racing and he couldn't take it.

Blaine finally whispered it into his ear.

"It's you Kurt. It's always been you."

And with those words, Kurt placed his hands on the back of Blaine's neck, guiding Blaine to him. Blaine placed a hand under Kurt's chin. They were thinking the exact same thing.

Their lips met and it was fireworks going off in Kurt's head. Blaine's lips were warm, and soft and it made Kurt's lips tingle. He pulled away for a second to whisper,

"It's only ever been you too."

And once again the distance was closed between them and they were wrapped up in a tender kiss. It was sweet and made Blaine smile against Kurt's lips. After seconds, minutes, hours, who knows, they both pulled away for air. They were both panting softly and Blaine had ended up lying next to Kurt on the bed, his hair mussed up and their hands intertwined, never wanting to let go.

Carole came in a few minutes later with two bowls of hot soup, knowing Blaine was in there. She saw the two boys side-by-side and couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. Kurt finally had somebody. He deserved Blaine. And Blaine deserved Kurt.

Kurt whispered quietly in Blaine's ear so only he could hear his words,

"My best friend's brother is the one for me."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up feeling invincible. No fever or headache and sniffles.<p>

It was a few minutes later when he received a text message from Rachel saying that Blaine had coincidentally caught a cold. She wanted to know exactly what went on yesterday as her brother had come home from Kurt's with a stupid grin and that could only mean one thing.

Kurt spent the whole day at the Anderson-Berry household nursing Blaine back to health with Carole's chicken noodle soup, Disney movies, and sweet kisses.


End file.
